


Phone Sex

by miss_hula_girl



Series: Working Late Series [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Phone Sex, Seduction, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi tries to summon Hange back home with his smooth powers of seduction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Sex

Here he was again. At home, by himself. As she worked late nights. Again. It wouldn’t have been so bad had she stayed home at least once this week with him, but they were in the middle of something. Something big. He swears he listens to her, but by the time she gets home, he’s so tired that he’s out. Levi never understood how Hange did it. She could go days with little or no sleep, then crash for 2 days straight. It wasn’t normal. In fact, it was very abnormal.

But tonight, he had an idea. He had a way to lure Hange back home and have some fun in the process. She had said something a while back about liking when he talked dirty to her, so he was going to try that. Call her up at work, lay down some suggestive lines, and wait for her to high tail it home. Oh yeah, perfect.

As usual, she didn’t answer her cell. She never does. Levi told her she might as well leave it at home as much use as it gets. That’s ok, he had back up plans. She always answered her work phone.

“Hello?” she answered, obviously too preoccupied to even look at the phone.

“Hey, um, what are you doing?” Levi got flustered. This shouldn’t be that hard. He had no problem whispering it in her ear, why not now?

“Oh hey, Levi! We’re just writing out some observations, notes, boring stuff ya’know. What are you up to? Need something?”

“Uh, no. Just bored. Wanted to talk for a minute.” _It was now or never. Do it_! “Just lying here in bed, thinking about you, so thought I’d call you.”

“Aw, are you feeling neglected again? I’ll be home soon. This project should only take a couple more days. Then you can have me all you want.”

“Well, what I really want is you now. I want to rip your clothes off and bury my face in your breasts and just…”

“WHAT THE HELL, LEVI?!” Hange sounded different, closer. She was almost panicky, yet, amused.

“Wait, was I on speaker phone?”

“Yes!! You’re always on speaker phone! I can’t write and hold a phone.”

The line was quiet for a while until Hange spoke up again.

“You know, you can continue now. I’m listening.”

“No way, shitty glasses. Did Moblit hear? Oh, God. It’d be like he was standing in the room with us then!”

“Of course he heard. And it wouldn’t be like that. He knows what goes on. He is with me as much as you. He’s not stupid.”

“No, no, Oh, god no. He’s probably got that image in his head now! Moblit’s watching me play with your, oh stop!”

“Levi. Do you want me to come home so you can finish in person?”

Levi thought for a minute, then finally answered.

“No, I can’t. Not now. He’ll definitely know what we’re doing then. I can’t have him thinking about that!”

“Are you jealous? Jealous that he’ll starting thinking of me that way too?” There was a giggle in Hange’s question.

“No, it’s just, I feel like he’d know what we’re doing and he’d be thinking about that. Then I’d know he was thinking that and it’d feel like he was watching us! No! Not tonight!”

He heard her chuckle again, then he heard Moblit in the background.

“Just go home, boss. I can’t be hearing this!”

“See! See! He knows what we’ll do!”

“He’s an adult! He knows what we do because he does it too! It’s not a secret! I’m going to wrap up here and head home. And I want to hear the end of it when I get there.”

Levi heard an audible groan from Moblit in the background. “I’ll finish, just leave so I can forget I heard any of this. And don’t worry Levi, I definitely don’t want to be thinking of you two!”

Levi groaned at this. “Fine. But just tell him I’m not feeling well. Lie to him! I still don’t want him to know.”

Hange said loudly, “Ok, I’m going home to my husband to have wild sex later. He’s been missing me and masturbation has lost its fun. Also, I’m missing his penis in my vagina as well.”

Levi hung the phone up quickly as he swore he heard Moblit yell in the background. How she never felt awkward around anyone was beyond him.

About 30 minutes later, sure enough, Hange whipped into the drive and came bursting in the door. “Now, where were we?”

“Nowhere. Because you had to tell him our disgusting details!”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m pretty sure he washed his ears out with bleach after that. I couldn’t tell over his shouting though. He’ll probably just go to the bar and drink the memory away.”

“Ugh, good thing I love you,” Levi responded, taking her shirt off and pulling her into bed with him.

“I love you too, you hopeless romantic.”


End file.
